Weakness and Strength
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Toshinori is attempting to celebrate Father's Day with his young Sunflower, Hana. However, matters take a turn and he discovers that his daughter tends to view herself rather negatively in comparison to him. He does his best to teach her that she is strong in her own way, and that he would be happy to spend a bit more time teaching her how to be strong herself.


I sat on the floor of the living room watching my sweet little five-year-old daughter draw, color, and paint on a piece of paper. I was certain it was a card for the upcoming holiday of Father's Day, but I didn't want to alert her that I was aware of what she was making. I merely continued watching her adorable, cute little frame work diligently on her coloring. However, as she worked, a bit of stray Sun-gold hair fell in front of her face, causing such a cute whine to leave her lips. With frustration, she pushed the hair from her face, back behind her small ear, giving a moment to reveal her sparkling blue eyes she inherited from me.

In that moment, I couldn't help myself. I lifted her small, precious frame up into the air before bring her to rest in my lap. One of my arms covered almost her entire chest and stomach as I carefully hugged her to me. As I held her, she gave weak, pathetic attempts to wiggle and squirm from my grasp. I gave a chuckle at her feeble actions, only causing her to wriggle more. "Daddy…Let go…"

She really was the light of my life along with Ayano. She was so cute, so perfect. "But I hardly get time to see or snuggle my little Sundrop. Let me hug you at least."

She continued to wiggle, and after a moment, began reaching for the paper she was previously drawing on before I interrupted her. "But I need to finish it…" So cute and hard-working. Just like her mother. "Daddy is cheating!"

Cheating? I couldn't help but chuckle at my daughter's continued struggle. "Cheating? At what my Sunflower?"

"Daddy's Quirk makes him super-duper strong. You're All Might." She wriggled and writhed in my arms more as she spoke. "I'm just Yagi Hana, and my Quirk can't beat your Quirk. I'm too weak…that means you're cheating!"

As she continued her efforts to break from my clutches and return to her work, something inside of me processed what she said. There was a pain swelling in my chest, different from any injuries I had ever suffered previously in combat with villains and other such incidents. This was different. My little girl thought she was weak. MY little girl!

I opened my mouth to protest and tell her that she wasn't until I felt a light whiffing breeze at the back of my head. With a swift glance, I caught a glimpse of a vine from one of Ayano's house plants extended from the pot and close to me. I whipped back to facing Hana, only to see her swaying with her mouth tightly closed. How was she using her Quirk? She wasn't touching the ground!

That's when, with a slight tilt of my head, I saw her little foot barely touching the floor of the living room. Panic shot through me. Whenever she used her Quirk, she would fall unconscious and stop breathing. It took too much out of her! With a fluid motion, I scooped her into my arms off the floor and into the air. She leaned against my chest and I hardly felt her soft, jagged breathing. At least she was breathing.

I hugged her close to me with care and tenderness as to not crush her, that was before I started reprimanding her. "Hana! Don't scare me like that! You know your Quirk is dangerous for you to use…you could have gotten hurt, my Sunshine!"

Her body was trembling horribly before she started coughing. I rubbed small circles gingerly on her back in what I hoped would sooth her breathing, stabilizing it. Fortunately, it worked and her coughing died down as did her sharp, quick breathing. Once it was calmed, I clutched her close to me shaking a bit. "Don't scare me like that…"

I felt her move a bit in my arms before glancing down to look into those glistening, giant eyes of her. She simply leaned up towards me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek as an apology before snuggling back up to me. Her card completely forgotten in the fiasco. She was probably too tired to continue working on it anyway.

I hoisted her up a bit more, giving her a more comfortable position before heading up the stairs to her room and setting her in her bed. It was close enough to her naptime that it wouldn't mess up her schedule too badly.

Laying her there and tucking her in, I pushed some strands of her liquid sun hair from her face, kissing her forehead and giving a gentle smile. "Time for a nap my little Sunflower. I'll set your alarm for forty-five minutes. Remember, if no one is in the house, what do you do?"

She stared up at me and gave an adorable pout. "Go to the Kiraga's house." I smiled and nodded, kissing her head once more before tucking her in and leaving the room to clean up her artistic mess in the living room.

As I made my way down the stairs and into the living room, I began thinking on the matter of what Hana had claimed earlier. She viewed herself as weak. To be honest, she was anything but weak. If she thought she was weak though, merely because she wasn't like me, well…she was mistaken. Sure…I mean she does take after me in some aspects. Her weaker frame is a given from both her mother and myself. However, I hadn't thought the matter would ever come about. Ayano never asked many questions about my past, she recognized that I preferred to not talk about them and leave them be, but the matter of Hana.

Hana knew nothing…neither did Ayano, but…could Hana actually handle it. She's still young. There is time. She shows a passion for good and righteousness; it may not be such a bad idea. But I will start with helping her train her body and hone the skill she already has. It would be terrible to throw her to the wolves at such a young age, especially when she cannot maintain the Quirk she currently wields.

I remained absorbed in my thoughts of how best to assist my daughter and make her feel as though she was not weak when I heard my phone begin ringing. I set the art supplies on the coffee table before flicking the phone open and putting it up to my ear. "Hello?"

I heard the familiar voice of one of the administrators at the Hero Agency. "All Might, we need you here. I know we said we could handle matters for one day without you, but it seems we bit off a bit more than we could chew. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

I glanced up at the ceiling, thinking about Hana, sleeping soundly in her room. This was Father's Day…I was hoping I would get at least one chance to spend time with my family. A sigh left my lips. The Hero Agency was aware of my family, but this was something they couldn't help. Perhaps it couldn't be avoided. "I'll be there shortly."

With that, I hung up the phone and opened my messages to Ayano. I sent her a quick text explaining the situation. -_I was called into work. Hana knows to go to the Kiraga's if no one is home. She's taking her daily nap at the moment. I'm sorry…_-

Once the message was sent, I went upstairs to the bedroom, changing into my hero costume and making my way of the house to head over to the Hero Agency. As I jumped into the air with all the force I could muster, I heard my phone chime with an alert. I flicked it open and read my wife's simple response. -_I'm not the one you need to apologize to Babe. You have to make it up to her._-

She was right. Ayano was usually right about most things. I was going to have to make this up to Hana somehow. Well, I was planning on training her to not view herself as weak anymore, that meant I would be spending more time than I normal could with her. That could be considered a way of making it up to her.

I nodded with determination, landing in front of the Hero Agency and making my way inside.

I had hoped when I arrived at the agency over three hours ago that I would be able to wrap things up quickly, assist them with what needed to be done, and go home. I was sorely mistaken. I got caught up in so many different crimes and happenings that I felt trapped. I felt terrible. Hana was most likely sitting in Nadeshiko and Tsukasa's house sad and upset that I wasn't spending the day with her as I had promised. What kind of father am I?

I continued to patrol the streets though. As much as I wanted to return home, return to my little bouncing ball of Sunshine and merriment, I knew that I needed to continue working on being the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace. I was making a safer city for her and Ayano. That's when my phone suddenly went off, pulling me from my thoughts as it had the habit of doing. Answering it, the first thing to assail my ear was the yelling voice of my lovely bride. "Where the fuck is she Toshinori?!"

I tensed. "W-W-Where is who Sweetheart?" Who exactly was she talking about? She couldn't be talking about Hana. "Dearest, if you are talking about Hana, she should be over with Nadeshiko and Tsukasa."

Ayano remained livid. "The fuck she is! I just got home from Breathing Pollen, went next door to pick her up, only to be told by Nadeshiko that Hana never went next store. I rushed to our house to make sure she was still inside her room, maybe sleeping through her alarm, and she was nowhere to be fucking seen!"

Dread. Absolute dread washed over me. "I'll find her." Were the only words to leave my mouth before I hung up on Ayano and bounded into the air. From a high vantage point, I prayed I would catch a glimpse of the bouncing golden hair of my daughter. Thoughts coursed through my mind, panic overtaking me. The worst conclusion coming to mind at the forefront. I prayed it wasn't him, pleaded that it wasn't him. If he took her, I would kill him. He already took Nana from me; he wasn't going to take Hana too.

I continued to scan. Surveying everything from the air as quickly as I could so that I could find my sweet little Sunflower. That's when screams caught my attention. I whipped my head in the direction of the screams. I landed on a rooftop, turning tail to head towards the screams. I hoped to any God that would listen that Hana was nowhere near this, I could take care of it quickly, and I could continue my search as soon as possible.

Thoughts of Hana and her locations continued to course through my mind. I was coming up with different places she would go or different places she knew how to get to on her own to build an idea of where to search as I made my way towards the screaming. As the source of the noise came into view, I saw a bullet train hanging off the track over a road. It looked as though Endeavor had already beaten me here. I waved to him as I landed and walked over in a hurried pace. "Do you have everything under control here?"

Endeavor gave me a trademark glare before scoffing. "No. Little brat refuses to get off."

I looked at him quizzically. "Brat?" I looked up at the bullet train, taking in the damage done to it as well as the damage of the surrounding area. That's when I saw it. A twinge of green. Vines…were attempting to push the bullet train off course. Hana!

I ran forward as quickly as I could, jumping up towards the bullet train and entering in through the seared hole that Endeavor had made. Once I had dropped down inside the train, I saw my little girl in the back of the train, huddled up into the fetal position on the floor. I carefully walked over to her. "Hana…my Sundrop…what are you doing?"

The fire that burned behind those sad, blue eyes pained me. "You promised!"

She was right. "I know…but work…"

"You always say that!" I felt the train creak with her yell. She was pushing it more. I grounded myself before taking another step towards her.

"Sunflower, you can't do something like this. You could have hurt a lot of people…you could have hurt yourself. Your mother and I were worried sick about you." I continued making my way towards her, inching closer and closer as she just shook her head and cried.

Hana refused to budge from her spot as she cried. "You lied…you said no work…just a Hana and Daddy day…and then you left."

As the train creaked more, I felt how unstable and precarious the situation was. If I didn't grab Hana now, she would be crushed and killed by the train. I sprang forward as fast as I could, wrapping my arms around the thrashing child as she cried. "I'm sorry my Sunshine, I'm sorry…everything will be okay though."

I pet her hair as she nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I went back to the hole hurriedly and jumped through it, clutching Hana as close to me as possible. Once I landed on the ground, I was met with cheers of joy and excitement. I gave my trademark smile and laugh as the people crowded me. I continued to hold Hana in my arms as the crowd swarmed me. I wasn't going to be able to put her down. Not here with all these people.

With the showmanship I had garnered and mastered over the years, I moved my hand that was petting down Hana's hair and waved. "Thank you! I must be going though! Need to get this little one to the nearest police box!" With that I made for the sky, clutching Hana to me.

She was so small in my arms, but I noticed she wasn't trembling or staggering for breath. She had down all of that damage to the train and didn't even damage herself. And she thought she was weak. However, her weak, quiet voice pulled my attention to her. "I'm sorry Daddy…I'm sorry I'm weak…"

I rubbed her back as I landed on a distant roof from the location of the bullet train. "You're not weak my little Sunflower! Did you see what you did?! That was incredible!" I spun her in my arms. "We can hone that and teach you to use it for the good of the people and you would make a fantastic hero!"

"R-Really?" She gave me such a puppy-dog look that I could help but grin and nod to her. With that she hugged me and snuggled into the crook of my neck once more only saying one last thing. "Thank you Daddy…Sorry I ruined Father's Day for you…"

I merely shook my head, adjusting it a bit to kiss the top of hers before making my way to the Hero Agency. "You didn't ruin it Sunshine."


End file.
